


...what if it isn't?

by JAinsel



Series: Season 666 & I [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, but hopeful, kinda vague, thoughts about next season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have just finished watching Season 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	...what if it isn't?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I still haven't watched Season666, but I gather it's horrible (It's impossible to stay away from the spoilers, plus I'm a curious monkey) and, well, this is just me being hopeful?  
> Will Noel be back to save Gallavich from Faileb and that bitch Sheila? Who knows. In the meantime we can only keep on writing fics.

“So… uh… Still with Faileb, huh?” Mickey asked. He was trying to sound as chill as possible, but damn, was it difficult. They were sitting on the couch at home, their fucking home. Mickey had just turned off the television.

Ian sighed, a sad expression on his face. “Yep. Still with him.”

His boyfriend -the real one- nodded. He was angry as fuck, but he couldn’t blame Ian. It wasn’t the redhead’s fault if writers can’t write for shit and Mickey’s own actor had decided to play lawyer in Canada.

“Look at the bright side,” Mickey said. He needed to be the strong one of the couple now. “You’re going to be free of him until next January. Isn’t it something?”

Ian looked dubiously at the shorter man. It was a mere consolation, but it was always better than nothing.

“And we can use these months to go on vacation, what d’ya say?” Mickey added, obtaining a little spark in Ian’s eyes. He gave himself a mental high-five, it was working.

“Yeah… That’d be nice,” Ian murmured. He leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder and gave him a kiss on the neck. “And then we could just ditch everyone and everything and go live on some fucking island. Just you and me. And coconuts. And monkeys.”

Mickey chuckled. “I’d like that. But your actor is still under contract, they won’t let you go anywhere.”

At that observation, Ian started pouting again. Fuck, he was adorable and Mickey only wanted to kiss that pout away. Still, he had been given an information that could change Ian’s bad mood even more than a kiss.

“You know. It’s still uncertain and everything, but…” He leaned in, in a conspiratory pose. “I heard that maybe Noel will come back for season 7.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding me…”

“Huh-uh. Nope. I mean, it’s really just what I heard. It could all be smoke, but… what if it isn’t?”

And there it was, that magnificent lopsided grin.

“Yeah… What if…” Ian repeated. He finally looked excited. “Oh, Mick. Can you imagine? I’d ditch Faileb straight away and we’d get back together for sure, not even fucking Sheila could separate us!”

Mickey smiled at Ian’s renewed enthusiasm. He hugged his redhead tight. Actors, and contracts, and writers, and producers. Who fucking cared. He knew who he loved and he knew Ian loved him too. They’d always take care of each other. They were fucking family. Everything else, just FUCK OFF.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
